


High School Blues

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Femslash February, Gen, OC Fight Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Gary gets on Branlin's last nerve.





	High School Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cthulhuoflongisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhuoflongisland/gifts).



> I made a JOKE and Kate made me follow through. Written for OC Fight Week, AND Femslash February, AND for my dear dear friend.

Advanced history is Branlin’s last class, which means she always ends the day in a good mood.  It’s her favorite subject and her favorite class of the day, except for one thing.  

_ Plonk plonk plonk plonk _

Gary won’t stop kicking her chair.  This isn’t a one time thing, either.  Every day, she sits in front of him and he kicks her chair while she tries to focus on the teacher.  It isn’t easy, but she has impeccable focus.  

Branlin doesn’t say anything about it.  There’s no point.  Honestly, it’s more likely that if she did ask him to quit it, he’d kick her chair even more.  

After school is mock trial practice, and Branlin takes the long way that lets her pass by the chorus room.  Inside, Helen is already warming up, her sweet voice waving over the hallway chatter.  

Branlin slows down a little bit as she goes by the chorus room, just so she can listen a little longer.  She’s got a teeny, little crush on Helen, but hey, so does every other girl at school, she’s pretty sure.

“Helen thinks she’s so  _ special _ ,” Gary’s sneering voice comes from behind her.  “Just because she’s tall  _ and _ because she can sing  _ and  _ because the basketball team keeps trying to recruit her.”

“Hey!” Branlin whips around to face Gary.  “You-you- shut up about Helen!”

“Awwwww…” Gary says.  “Are you her teeny little girlfriend, Bran?  That’s so sweet.”

Branlin can feel that her face has turned bright red as people turn to look at the sudden commotion.  She’s about to turn around and walk away, but then Gary leans down and pats her head.  

People do that sometimes; she’s tiny compared to everyone else.  Most of the time, she shrugs it off as a minor annoyance, but Gary is looking down his nose at her in a way that just makes her think of every single time he’s kicked her chair or tried to speak over her in advanced history.

“Your jealousy is pathetic, Gary,” Branlin says.

“What’s pathetic is your stupid, school girl crush on Helen,” Gary says.  “I honestly don’t get it.  She’s not that cool.”

Gary laughs at her, reaching down to pet her again, but before he can make contact, she shoves him.  He stumbles backwards, and Branlin gives him another good shove so he falls into the locker behind him.  

“Just stop being so rude!” Branlin finally exclaims, standing over him.  “And leave Helen alone!”

It’s tempting to shove the door closed on him, but that’d probably be mean.  Branlin just leaves him there, and she’s planning on striding on down the hall like nothing happened, until she realizes that the commotion drew Helen out into the hall.  

“Oh, uh, hi, Helen,” Branlin stammers out.

“Are you defending my honor?” Helen asks.  

“I guess so,” Branlin says sounding a little more steady.

“That’s, ah, sweet of you, Branlin,” Helen says.  

Branlin just nods, wide eyed.  This isn’t exactly how she wanted to get Helen’s attention.  She wonders if she concentrates hard enough if she could light a big fireball to swallow her up.  That’d be great.  

“I’ll see you around,” Helen says after an excruciatingly long pause. 

She squeezes Branlin’s shoulder gently before turning and retreating back into the choir room.  

“Oh, wow,” Branlin mumbles, still rooted to the spot.

“Bran, you-”

“Shut up, Gary,” Branlin cuts him off before bouncing down the hall with a wide grin on her face.


End file.
